


Mel's Research: Cyclops vs Basilisk

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Impregnation, Intimacy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: A monster researcher watches, enraptured, as two giant futa powerhouses attempt to knock up the other in a spectacular battle on a lake. Who will succeed? The quick half-human, half-reptile basilisk or the brutal blue-skinned cyclops?Content: Futa/Futa, Combat/Fighting, Non-Con to Con. Dub-Con, Impregnation, Spanking, Pregnancy, VoyeurismMay do more with this character Mel the Researcher in the future in this particular world I set up. But for now: it's a one shot.





	Mel's Research: Cyclops vs Basilisk

Mel watched from a safe distance as Rigga, the cyclops she’d been tracking for weeks, stroked her massive prick desperately next to the lake. Mel’s research into the behavior of the gigantic creatures of the southern forest was going swimmingly so far but her data was scarce on breeding habits. Rigga was the only cyclops around for miles and rutting season was upon her. The blue-skinned creature’s plump cunt dripped from heat and her cock was stiff and leaked pungent pre-cum everywhere she went; from hunts and even back in her cavern where she slept. Mel had to keep her distance not only because of the danger of encountering an adult cyclops alone but the odor of the frustrated Rigga was enough to make the girl’s head rock with dizziness. 

By Mel’s count, it’d not been four hours since Rigga woke that the cyclops had stopped to sate her dual sex organs 15 times. Rigga could barely hunt for food this morning. Mel was beginning to lament not being able to add data on cyclopean breeding to her research when the tree line across the lake shook with fury. Both Mel and Rigga looked toward the forest edge to see a basilisk pop out. To Mel, it wasn’t just any basilisk. She’d recognized it. Laxi, was a fellow researcher’s subject. The enormous creature was part-human, part lizard. A 6-legged, green reptilian body met with the torso of a scarlet-haired human woman with two arms, a massive pair of breasts and piercing yellow eyes. 

The basilisk, from Mel’s knowledge of the creatures, was also in its mating season. While the creature reared and screeched across the lake at the equally frustrated cyclops, Mel caught a glimpse of the creature’s dual genitalia. A sopping wet snatch on her underside, toward her tail, had left a wet spot on the dirt and grass underneath and the stiff, spine-covered cock that sat where a clit would be twitched and wagged as the creature bounded into the lake toward Rigga. The horn-bearing, grey-haired blue cyclops roared in response to the challenge and grunted before racing to clash with the basilisk in the middle of the lake.

Both titans were only knee or ankle deep in a lake that Mel herself couldn’t hope to touch the bottom of in one breath. Despite the excessive splashing of water that coated the lakeside as the two beasts grappled, Mel crept closer to the lake edge, dazzled that she was witnessing such an incredible event. From what Mel observed, this was going to be a battle for dominance. Two giants were in heat and highly fertile, ready to implant their seed. Although both bore aching cunts, to be bred would mean expending more energy to find more food to care for a coming child. An enormous responsibility. One would come out with the burden of carrying a crossbreed child while the other could satisfactorily spend the rest of the season concerned only for their own well-being. 

Laxi backed away from Rigga’s punch and launched at her, her front reptile claws gripping at the cyclops’s thighs and human hands at the massive blue breasts, gripping tight and shoving to push Rigga on her back. Rigga gave a feeble struggle and landed back first onto the lakebed. Laxi crawled on top of the squirming cyclops and clumsily stuffed her spiked cock inside Rigga’s cunt. Mel could feel her body vibrate from Rigga’s scream as her swollen pussy was violated by the basilisk’s member. Laxi moaned and rutted quickly trying to claim Rigga’s womb. The cyclops kicked and kicked her legs until she succeeded in getting a foot under the basilisk and kicked hard. Laxi screamed and her grip loosened. Rigga quickly and painfully squirmed away, pulling the lizard cock from her cunt. The cyclops leapt to her feet in the water and tackled the basilisk. With a powerful hand at the human torso, Rigga fingered the basilisk’s hungry pussy. Laxi struggled to rise from her back but the feeling of her heat-stricken cunt being teased was almost paralytic. 

Rigga hesitated no longer and dived on top of the basilisk’s reptile body, plunging her rigid member into Laxi’s cunt. From where Mel was, she could see the basilisk’s human-like face grow beet red as Rigga’s powerful hips pounded into her. Rigga ignored the reptile claws scraping her skin to take one of Laxi’s breasts into her mouth. Mel blushed but knew intellectually that teasing like this was a necessity for this encounter to make the enemy lower their resistance. Laxi moaned but didn’t relent, trying desperately to push off the cyclops. Rigga moaned, almost ready to implant her seed and Laxi could feel her womb expand to be violated with cyclops cum. 

Mel’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the loud snap from Laxi’s tail whipping Rigga’s exposed behind. Hard. The cyclops roared and lifted off her prey in pain, cock slipping from the reptilian cunt and seed spilling into the water. Laxi was back on her six legs while Rigga reeled and, with a frightening quickness, slipped around the cyclops and leaped on her back. Rigga was pinned face down and ass exposed as Laxi stuffed her cock back into the blue beast’s swollen sex. The cyclops tried to shift away but couldn’t get the momentum to throw her assaulter off. 

Mel watched as her subject’s single eye went wide and her mouth agape. The basilisk’s spikes clung fast to the walls of the cyclops’s cunt and Laxi screeched in pleasure as her internal testes were relived. Rigga moaned, shivered and her cock continued to taint the lake with wasted cum as she felt her womb swell to uncomfortable size and tightness with potent seed from Laxi, the battle’s victor. Resigned to her fate as the claimed, Rigga spread her knees apart wider for her mate. Mel had swung behind the two mating beasts and heard the basilisk coo sweetly to her cyclopean mate as an overflow of cum came spilling from the seal formed by the reptile cock and the cyclops’s cunt. 

The two were locked together for 30 minutes while Mel looked on and wrote in her notes furiously; intellectually and physically stimulated by the display. Now that they were mates, it was though a switch had been flipped in the minds of both. Laxi nuzzled lovingly against Rigga’s hair and neck and Rigga locked one arm and with one of the basilisk’s claws as though begging her not to leave. Laxi pulled out, her cock now flaccid and drained. Rigga fell on her side, exposing her plumped belly to Mel at the edge of the lake. Rigga’s monstrous instincts knew that she’d been successfully impregnated by the now retreating Laxi and she pawed gently at her middle before falling asleep right there in the middle of the water. 

5 Months Later

Mel waited patiently in the morning outside of Rigga’s cavern and hidden in the woods to the entrance’s side for her subject to emerge. She had since been in contact with her colleague that was observing Laxi the Basilisk. Turns out Laxi, weakened by her encounter with Rigga, was attacked on the way back to her den by a Naga. Laxi started to show within the next few weeks with the brood of part-naga, part-basilisk children in her belly. 

The ground next to the cavern shook and Mel’s attention perked. She watched as Rigga’s bulging stomach exited the darkness before the rest of the cyclops joined. Mel was excited to have a pregnant subject. She guessed 2 or 3 crossbreed children lay within Rigga’s taut belly. The cyclops stretched, rubbed her belly and sniffed the air for the scent of deer or more preferably bear for her morning meal. Mel had little experience witnessing the birthing of crossbreeds, let alone any births for such gigantic fauna but she was already excited at the prospect. She’d have to prepare with a couple of new notebooks.


End file.
